


An unexpected development

by Ignatsia2



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignatsia2/pseuds/Ignatsia2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker (aka Spiderman) becomes confused about his feelings for Wade Wilson (aka Deadpool). What are these strange feelings and what does Wade feel about them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love at first bite.

**Author's Note:**

> These wonderful characters are completely and utterly the property of Marvel! I wrote this story, not the characters. But hopefully you guys will like my first attempt at SpideyPool. Please leave a comment!

It started just like any other normal day for a college kid. He woke up, ate his breakfast, went to his college classes, came home to his apartment, relaxed and did homework, then he just slipped on his spandex suit and jumped out the window. Well...normal when you're everyone's friendly neighborhood Spiderman that is. It was just a normal day, normal patrol, a few purse snatchers and the like but nothing major. He deftly swung through the air to land on the side of a sky scraper, eyes constantly scanning the streets below for any criminal activity. Yawning, Peter lazily thought "well I guess I might as well go home if it's going to be this quiet. I do have that test tomorrow." Just as he was about to start swinging home, his spidey senses went off crazily, allowing him just enough time to duck as a bullet whizzed past his head. Suddenly hearing two more gunshots Peter jumped quickly toward the source of the noise, keeping low in case more bullets came his way. "What on earth could be going on?" 

Just another average day. He woke up, polished and cleaned his katanas, went to his favorite taco place and then while in the middle of stuffing his face greedily, his phone just HAD to ring. Angrily, he answered it, spraying partially chewed bits of taco, much to the discomfort of the couple at the next booth. That's when the real fun began. His mission this time was to take out some idiot paper pusher while he was at work. Not hard by any means, but apparently worth 5 grand. As positioned his impressive sniper rifle, and marked his target the annoying company in his head started up.

[I can't believe we didn't get to finish our tacos] lamented the white box. 

{Screw that! We get to kill people!} argued yellow.

With a sigh Deadpool joined in on the well worn debate, "But it was tacooooos. Now, if I could eat the tacos while I killed, that would be fun. Hey! We should try that next time!" He hoped that that would shut them up for at least a full minute, but unfortunately it didn't. 

[How are you going to eat tacos while you shoot a sniper rifle?? That kind of takes two hands!]

{agreed for once, dude you can't get grease all over your guns.} 

"Oh, of course blood and guts are A-Okay to get over guns, but not grease??"

{well I didn't say I approved of the blood and guts}

[I never gave it consent either]

"Oh shut the hell up! I don't give a damn what you think or are okay with, but shut the hell up for like two minutes so I can un-alive this idiot and get some money!" 

[well sheesh, you don't have to be rude...] 

{screw you both...}

Ignoring the rest of their grumbled complaints, Deadpool slowly aimed his rifle at the widow to this idiot's office. He slowly inhaled and was about to pull the trigger right into his thick skull when a very colorful hero got in the way. Smirking as he caught sight of that tight ass, he relaxed his hold on the trigger, planning to admire the arachnid while he waited for him to move out of his line of fire.

[What are you doing now idiot?]

{OOOH-WHEE! Is that a fine ass!} 

"Well duh! Taking out that ass would surely be a crime against humanity" 

[Is anything you do NOT a crime against humanity?] 

"well, sometimes...but I can't just shoot that ass, if I did I wouldn't be able to look at it."

{These are true facts, truuuuuuue facts}

"sooooo, I'll just wait a little bit until the spidey moves." 

[Not to burst both of your perverted bubbles, but our target is getting ready to leave the office. And I distinctly remember that if we don't kill him in the office, TODAY, then we don't get paid.] 

Deadpool fake gasped, "Oh no! We might have to shoot that gorgeous ass!" 

{Aww, not the ass!}

Unfortunately time was running out as the target started to make his way towards the door. Sighing sadly, Deadpool muttered "Sorry handsome, but you're in the way." as he deftly pulled the trigger. 

 

He couldn't believe his eyes. Not only had Spidey dodged the bullet, the bullet had COMPLETELY missed the target! (Some shit about him bending down to pick up a paperclip) growling to himself, Deadpool quickly lined up his shot and fired twice, this time hitting the target in the head twice. {Yay! the ass is saved!!!} [but unfortunately it may have sent the wrong message to that arachnid, we were shooting at him after all.] "well, not directly at him." But still, Deadpool quickly packed up his rifle, standing and managing to strike a cool pose leaning against the bricks of the building next door by the time the web slinger arrived ready to fight. 

"All right, who the hell are you and why did you shoot at me??" 

"Aww Spidey I'm hurt that you don't recognize me!" Deadpool mockingly pressed his hand over his "wounded" heart. "I am the one they call...Deadpool!" He paused for both dramatic effect and applause, neither of which were achieved. 

"Oooookay, I'm going to ask you again, who are you and why were you shooting at me?" 

"I said, Spidey, I'm Deadpool. Your not-so-friendly-or-neighborly-mercenary! And I didn't want to hit you or your perfect ass, it's just that you were in my way!" Deadpool smiled visibly under his mask and stared at Peter with a "well duh" kind of look. 

Unable to take anymore of these overly dramatic and drawn out responces and a little flustered at the ass comment, Peter quickly aimed and shot web over Deadpool's mouth, or where it would be if he wasn't wearing a mask. "Now I need you to be quiet kiddo, while I call in the grown ups to sort this out" he condisendingly spoke as he pulled out his phone and dialed Tony Stark to ask him who "Deadpool" was, if that was even his name. Angrily Deadpool pulled at the webbing, managing to get his hand stuck in it before he pulled out a knife with his other hand. Unfortunately the sticky crap wouldn't come off his mask so he had to cut it to his nose, leaving his mouth, and some of his scars, visible. While Peter was still busy waiting for Tony to pick up he leapt at him, swiping his knife at him. Luckily our hero just managed to dodge, thanks to his spidey sense. Leaping away while simultaniously shooting his webs at Deadpool.

"Now Spidey, don't you know it's bad manners to treat a fan this way? Why, I may even be your number one fan!" Deadpool sarcastically called as he dodged and threw a few more knives at the hero. Ducking swiftly, Peter leapt into motion in an attempt to get closer to the mercenary. Deadpool readily accepted Peter's move and moved closer until they were both locked in hand to hand combat, Deadpool swiftly gaining the upper hand with superior size and strength. As Deadpool was about to reach around and grab Spidey from behind, he lept over Deadpool's head and got him in a headlock. Deadpool growled as the idiot voices who occupied his head gave running commentary on the fight. 

[Now give him a left and a right!] {OOOOH he's in a headlock!} [Quick fool! give him a one two!]

Ignoring them, as he so often did, Deadpool did the first thing he could think of.

 

"FUCK!" Spidey yelled as Deadpool's teeth sunk into his hand. Spitting, Deadpool jumped away "mmmm Spidey you taste as good as that ass of yours looks!" Deadpool crowed. "Until next time Spidey baby!" Deadpool laughed as he quickly fled, Spidey's hand hurting and bleeding too much to allow him to swing after him. 

Finally Peter remembered he had been trying to call Tony, and put the phone to his ear to hear Tony angrily screaming at him for calling him and then not answering. Slowly, after Tony had screamed at him then hung up, Peter sat down, holding his wounded hand as the bleeding stopped staring off in the direction Deadpool had gone. "He bit me..."


	2. The first of much to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after the bite, Peter is still pondering that night when, speak of the devil, Deadpool arrives.

It had only been a few days, but to Peter it may as well have been weeks. He thought about it when he woke up, he blushed through breakfast, his teachers had to constantly remind him to keep his focus. And don't even start on his patrols. He found himself discussing the issue with his captive audience of webbed robbers, purse snatchers, and vandals before the police arrived. None of them proved particularly helpful. Some occasionally tried to offer advice, but none of their advice ever proved helpful. But by the third day he was so desperate he finally ended up talking to the homeless man who lived on his block. "And then he bit me and said I tasted good. What does that really mean? Like obviously he was joking..but was he? I mean, could the idiot even like me like that? Do I like him like that? Do I even feel comfortable about possibly liking another guy? I've never felt this way about a guy. What do you think??" The poor homeless man blinked his bleary eyes and smiled with his toothless grin and said "Ya wanna turkey leg?" He spoke this last bit confidentially as if he really did have a turkey leg hidden in the rags he wore. "Yeaaaah, I'm going to get back to you on that." And with that Peter slowly backed away before slinging off into the night to sit on the top of a building, looking out over the city. _What DID Deadpool mean by that? Was he serious? Am I serious? Do I really like him?_ His ponderings suddenly stopped as a certain mercenary's voice cut through his thoughts. 

 

"Hey Spidey Baby!" Deadpool crowed as he vaulted over the edge of the roof. "Wanna bang?" [Well that wasn't a very classy invitation] {Dude, need to get some better lines.} "Well I didn't really have time to plan it" Deadpool whined under his breath. 

"Um, what did you say?" Peter looked at him slightly even more confused than he'd been for the past few days.

"Nothin Spidey. So did ya miss me?"

  
"Um.....no. No I did not miss you!" Peter stammered, blushing under his mask. 

{DUUUUUDE! HE TOTES WANTS THE DDDD} [There is a classier way to say that you idiot]Deadpool grinned stupidly under his mask, closing the distance between he and the spider with his face narrowly inspecting Peters Mask. "Oh? Is that so? So the wittle spider didn't miss me." He suddenly ducked around and spoke low and huskily into Peter's ear, "The itsy bitsy spider doesn't want to climb my water spout does he?" 

[Oooh classy]

Peter's face was certainly on fire at this point to the point that Aunt May would have asked if he had a fever. "No...no..n....n..n..no! I am not! And I do not!!" 

Deadpool slowly maneauvered around Spiderman until he had him cornered against a wall. "Oh come on spidey baby....I can practically feel that cute mouth of yours all over my dick."

Peter was beyond speaking capabilities at this point so the most that escaped his mouth was a half whimper that he was very ashamed of so he turned his head away, almost jumping out of his skin as a hand gently caressed his neck. "Um....Deadpool....whats..."

"Hush spidey baby..." Deadpool whispered as he pulled both of their masks up to their noses. The boxes finally shut up for one minute as he leaned in and gently kissed Peter, feeling his soft, young lips against his rough scarred ones. All in all. It was the best kiss of his life. 

 

Deadpool had somehow maneuvered him into a corner. His body was pressing closer and closer to his, and Peter was at least 80% sure that the thing pressing against his abdomen was NOT a snake and WAS happy to see him. Peter didn't know what to do. Never in his young life had he ever been faced with this issue. Sure he'd had sex before, but only with women. He had never even considered the possibility that he might be okay with doing....that...with a guy. Quite frankly he was freaking out. Shame and fear were his top two emotions as he turned his head away from the intense stare of Deadpool's mask, trying to suppress the emotions bubbling up inside him. But then, Deadpool surprised him. Instead of laughing or making fun of his emotions. He pulled his own mask up, and, for some reason that he couldn't even explain to himself, he let Deadpool pull up his mask. He could have exposed his identity. He could have found out about everyone he protected with that mask, and there's no telling what a mercenary might do with such sensitive information. But instead, he had saved him. The thought brought tears to his eyes while they kissed. Deadpool's scarred and hard lips against his. And although it certainly was different, it kind of suited the hardened Mercenary, well...what he knew of him that is.

As Deadpool slowly  and gently released his lips and hesitantly opened his eyes to see his spider crying softly. The tears trickling down the half of his face that he could see. Panic slowly started to set in as Deadpool searched spidey's face. Slowly, hesitantly he raised his hand to Spiderman's face, catching a few tears on his glove and wiping them away. "Wh....what's wrong? Did.....did you not.....am I not......I...I know I'm not really.....the best....and you probably....you probably...." His babbling was finally stopped as Peter snapped out of his daze and raised his hand to cup Deadpool's face. "Hey Deadpool.....shut up." And then Peter Parker, the shy, nerdy, hero kissed that rough, scarred merc as if it was the last and best kiss of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else needing to run to the store for a bucket of kleenex? I AM! Well here's to a successful 2:30 A.M. writing binge. ^.^ Hope you like it!


	3. Baby boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter may still be confused, but at least Wade discovers what he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here it is! Major Smut time!! There is a warning for those of you who don't want to read all the explicitness. :) Hope you all enjoy it!

He couldn't believe it. Not only was that hot piece of ass Spiderman kissing him, actually kissing him and loving it (if he was judging from the way the spider was clinging to him) but the boxes were SILENT. For once in his life the boxes had nothing to say while he kissed the arachnid. Wade happily sighed into the kiss, allowing his hands to drift from their current position on the wall to spidey's hips, tugging him closer to feel his erection, and my my was that spider sporting one. Unfortunately this was the death of the kiss.

With a startled gasp Spiderman jerked back, out of the kiss and out of Wade's arms. Ducking to the side, blush apparent on the exposed half of his face, he wordlessly leapt into the night and swung away, pulling his mask down as he went. Deadpool stood their dumbfounded, his mask still half rolled and his hands grasping at empty air as he watched his hero swing into the night. [Well that was rather sudden] {DUDE! Why did you screw it up???} "I....I didn't.....mean to." Deadpool half whispered quietly, tears pooling behind his mask, but he refused to let them fall. He harshly pulled his mask down and made his way toward his apartment, fury and sadness at the rejection evidenced in every move he made. _What happened? He....he kissed me and wanted to kiss me, but then....what?"_ [It's quite possible he was just swept up in the moment and realized his mistake] {yeah the mistake of kissing and ugly mug like yours.} "Shut up" he harshly growled back as he ducked through his open window. This always happened, he didn't know why he was still surprised after all these years. No one really loved him and no one really wanted to kiss him. _Maybe I came on too strong? Maybe he was just in shock and that's why he kissed me? Maybe it's been a long time for him and he was desperate for any physical connection?_ Wade continued to torture his psyche, the boxes not helping the situation, as he undressed angrily. Standing in front of his mirror alone except for the boxes he finally allowed the tears to fall, blurring his vision so he could no longer see the horrible disfigured mass of scars and sores that was his flesh. With a gurgling scream he punched the mirror, shards of glass burying themselves in his unprotected fists as he continued, driving the glass deeper into his knuckles as he destroyed the piece of glass until there was nothing left, falling to his knees the sobs wracking his whole body. How could anyone ever love him, he was far beyond ugly: he was hideous. 

Peter only stopped when he arrived back at his apartment, crawling on the bed he tore off his mask and curled into a ball the tears starting to roll down his cheeks as he thought about what he had done. Deadpool had grabbed his hips and the feel of their erections rubbing together through fabric was amazing but, he was scared. Peter had never done anything with another guy, never even thought about it. He didn't know what to feel, what to think even. Peter cried for hours, he cried at his confusion; he cried at his own cowardliness; he cried over how good it had felt; but most of all...he cried because that look Deadpool had given him as he jumped off the roof. The pain, sadness, and confusion written in his expression, even through the mask, had cut into Peter more than one of Deadpool's knives ever could. Daylight was starting up over the horizon when Peter finally stopped crying and fell into a fitfull sleep, the events of the night chasing him even into the realm of dreams.

It was way past noon when Peter's phone woke him, buzzing fitfully and blasting "Shoot to thrill" by ACDC (Tony had insisted). "Wassup?" he groggily answered, having to hold his phone almost a foot away while Tony screamed about him not attending the avengers meeting that morning. After about five minutes of Tony screaming, he finally calmed down enough to hear Peter explain that he would be at the tower in a few minutes. After hanging up, Peter got up and stumbled to the shower, barely remembering to strip his suit before turning the water on he sat under the jets thinking about the night before. After only a few moments Peter looked down, surprised that he had a raging hard on just from the thought of last night. "Damn. Well I can't get back into my suit with this." he grumbled, leaning back against the tiled walls he slowly began to stroke himself, trying to keep thoughts of Deadpool out of his mind. Unfortunately, those were exactly the only thoughts that stayed IN Peter's mind. It was too hard to not imagine the mercenary standing behind Peter, whispering all the dirty things that he would do to him. It wasn't long at all before Peter was cumming with a loud moan, his cum splashing against the shower walls before Peter washed it off.

Out of the shower and dressed in a new Spiderman suit Peter again tried to banish both his embarrassment and thoughts of last night. Time to go face the fury of Tony Stark.

 

Deadpool woke up in a pool of his own blood, feeling like a crap ton of bricks had fallen on top of him. Then he remembered what had happened last night. After crying like a weakling for hours, he had gotten depressed, again, and used three bullets to kill himself, again. Slowly sitting up, he sighed before going to get a towel to mop up the blood and a broom to clean up the mess he had left the mirror in. [See, we don't know why you insist on trying to kill yourself  when you get depressed, it doesn't ever work] {Yeah, you just end up feeling more like crap when you wake up.} "Maybe I do it to get away from you assholes for a few hours." [well there are other ways to get rid of us for a little while, like kissing Spiderman.] {Yeah, we liked kissing spidey. You should do it again and soon} Deadpool sighed again at the thought of his rejection. Never again would he bother the Spider since he obviously didn't want him. Besides, he had things to do. Like buy more ammo.

Peter finally arrived at the Avenger tower (he still called it Stark tower in his mind but of course Tony had forbade it and changed the tower's name.) Walking inside he was greeted first not by Tony, but by Bruce (aka The Hulk). He was his normal calm self and greeted Peter warmly, waving his hand as his attention turned back to his laptop, working on equations for his latest project. Next in came Thor with his booming voice he quickly ran over and lifted Peter up in a big bear hug "It has been long my Arachnid friend! What bringeth you here?"

"Oh, Tony yelled at me for missing the meeting this morning. I figured I had to come to see what I'd missed." Peter sheepishly grinned as Thor set him down. 

"Ahh, yes the Iron warrior was most displeased at your absence. But you did not miss much my friend! There were boring papers to be signed and something about teamwork but it was too boring!"

Peter smirked at how unconcerned Thor was about Tony's meetings. He was about to respond when in came Tony himself, face beet red as he spotted Peter, pouring himself a drink before storming over to him and proceeding to ream him out about missing the meeting. Depositing a pile of papers into his arms as he continued to yell. Quietly Bruce left the vicinity, not wanting to wake up the Other Guy. Thor proceeded to make fun of Tony behind his back, making Peter hard pressed to keep the grin off his face. Finally after what seemed like eternity Tony stormed off leaving Peter to read through all the material he had missed in the meeting. But, no more than a half hour into trying to read it, he became distracted by thoughts of last night. Shyly turning toward Thor, Peter asked timidly, "Um...Thor, have you ever....had feelings for someone, but were unsure of whether....whether you wanted to be with that person.....you know.......intimately." Peter blushed and turned his head away as he waited for the Asgardian to consider the question. "Hmmm....If one truly does have these 'feelings'" He said in airquotes, "Then one should act as one's heart tells them to. The heart is not only the origin for your courage, but your emotions as well! Follow your heart young spider!" And  with that Thor walked out of the room leaving Peter alone to ponder these words. _Maybe....maybe I should talk to Deadpool._ He thought slowly, returning his brain to reading the meeting material as he decided to get in contact with Deadpool that night. 

 

It had been a long day of playing video games, watching reruns and stuffing tacos down his throat. Night was slowly falling as Wade turned his gaze sadly out the window. "Maybe I should try to find him." [Yes you should talk to him] {NOOO! He left you stranded last night! You should keep away from the meanie pants, even if he does have a nice ass!} "But....maybe it was a mistake? Maybe he heard a kitten drowning or some such shit?" [Always possible, but unlikely] "Yeah I know." {But still possible!} The same conversation had been going on all day, with the result still being uncertain even as he suited up and prepared to leave in search of the Spider. [Don't forget your katanas} {Or your guns, you might need to blow your brains out again.} "Oh shut the hell up" Wade growled as he pulled on his mask and left the apartment, deciding to go back to the same roof as yesterday. "Maybe I should hide and see if he comes to find me." Wade mused softly. "Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll wait him out."

.......Several hours of waiting later........

It was almost midnight and Wade was about ready to give up on waiting for the spider. [Maybe he really doesn't want to see you] {Maybe he got hit by a bus} The yellow box commented cheerfully, almost sending Wade into a panic at the thought of his Spider laying dead in a ditch somewhere, his beautiful ass being molested by some evil doers. He as almost ready to leave to search the gutters for him when he swung gracefully onto the roof. Slowly looking around waiting for some sign of Deadpool.

"Maybe he's not here? Maybe he doesn't want to see me anymore?" Peter said softly. He suddenly turned around to see Deadpool step onto the roof. Peter dropped his head in shame as Deadpool approached him. "So, looks like a Spider is back." Wade spoke softly in a slightly accusatory tone.

"I....Im sorry Deadpool. I just....I....I didn't..."

"You didn't think!" Deadpool interrupted him. "It's fine if you don't want me or hate me or whatever! But at least tell me instead of running away like a.....a.....a scared spider!" {ooh, not lame at allll} remarked the box sarcastically. "Shut up" Wade growled. Peter looked at him confused, "But...I didn't say anything." 

"NO! not you! I just.....I just....Never mind!" Deadpool pouted, turning to walk off the roof when a hand caught his, holding him back.   
  


"No! Not until I explain! I...I didn't dislike...what we did....or you....but I just......I've.......I've never liked a guy before...." Peter spoke, his voice getting soft as he trailed off and let go of Deadpool's hand, blushing fiercely under his mask.

"you....you don't hate me?" Deadpool asked carefully stepping closer to Spiderman. 

"No...I....I like you.......alot." Peter murmured in response. 

Deadpool slowly stepped very close to Peter, standing half a head taller than him he put his hand under Peter's chin, pushing it up Deadpool looked softly at Peter. He slowly rolled up their masks and Peter swallowed, suddenly very nervous as he brought his hands to Deadpool's chest and whispered, "Deadpool...?" 

"Call me Wade." He spoke as he pressed his lips against Peter's, cupping the younger man's face with his hands as Peter dug his hands into Deadpool's suit. _This is so much better than the last kiss with Deadpool.....no.... **Wade**. _ Peter thought happily, pressing himself into Wade and parting his lips, allowing the merc's tongue to explore, tangling with Peter's tongue and tasting him.

Peter moaned softly, when suddenly Deadpool broke the kiss, leaning back and catching his breath he murmured quietly, almost as if he was preparing to be rejected, "If...if you're not sure....we should stop. Before...." Wade allowed the appendage that was pressing into Peter's abdomen to speak for itself. Peter grinned and leaned in to Wade, whispering in his ear, "Call me Peter." Before crashing his lips back with Wade's, slowly guiding Wade's hands to his ass. Wade moaned lowly and picked Peter up, pressing him against the wall and grinding their erections together, making Peter moan and gasp for him. "w....wait..." Peter gasped as Wade was squeezing his ass, "C...could....we go somewhere less....exposed?" Peter gasped and moaned as Wade rutted against him, slowly backing off and letting Peter slide to his feet. "Yeah Spidey baby. Let's go back to my place."

 

\----------------Major SMUT Warning!!!!! DO not read past this point if you do not want to read explicit and graphic smut!!-------------------------

 

They stumbled through Wade's window into the most messy apartment Peter had ever seen, including the time he had come to help Bruce clean his apartment after a night with the Other Guy. But at that particular moment Peter didn't much care. They crashed their lips together the moment they were inside, moaning and panting as Wade quickly took off both of their shirts. Picking Peter up bridal style, still kissing him, he carried him to his bedroom before laying him gently on the bed, Peter's legs falling apart so Wade quickly settled between them, grinding together as Peter wrapped his arms around his neck. As Wade gently stroked Peter's cheek Peter panickedly gripped the half of his mask that was still on. "Don't worry Spidey baby. Peter. We'll keep them on." Wade spoke as he started to kiss Peter's neck, biting and licking at his sweet spot.

Peter's hands roved along Wade's back, up and down. Surprised at the amount of scars covering the merc's body. They seemed innumerable, but as it was dark Peter couldn't really see them. Peter gasped and panted as Wade slowly started to lick down his chest, amazed at how smooth Peter's skin was. In fact, now that Wade thought about it.....Peter seemed kind of......young. Wade leaned back suddenly, concerned as he asked "Um...Peter....how old are you?"

Peter sat dazed for a moment before getting his thoughts together enough to reply. "Um....I'm 19. Why? How old are you?" Wade let out his held breath, "Oh, I'm 35. Thank goodness you're legal, for a second I thought you might be jailbait." Wade returned to kissing Peter. Despite Peter's confusion about the question he fell back into Wade, kissing him full heartedly as he reached down and grabbed Wade through his pants. Wade broke the kiss and moaned "Oh baby boy......That feels amazing..." Peter paused, making Wade groan, "Why'd you call me 'baby boy'?" Wade grinned as he looked at Peter, "Cause you're my baby boy." suddenly kissing the boy and grinding against him, making Peter moan. No more talking was heard after that as they continued to kiss and bite each other, grinding and rutting against one another in a feverish way. 

Peter suddenly couldn't take any more as he flipped Wade onto his back, kissing down his chest and slowly taking off his pants. Peter sat back and admired Wade's considerable dick and chuckled at the thought that Deadpool had been going commando all night. Wade whimpered as Peter slowly bent and began to lick and suck Wade, working his lips and tongue in the way he would want, and considering the noises emitting from Wade's mouth he was right on target. Peter tasted Wade's precum on his tongue, liking the salty taste as he relaxed his throat and started sucking on Wade deep in his throat. It was a lot easier than he had expected it to be, and he was enjoying it much much more than he thought he would. It was several minutes later that Peter was starting to lose momentum, choking slightly. Wade immediately pulled him up, kissing him and moaning at the taste of himself on Peter's tongue. "Careful baby boy, don't push yourself too hard. I'm not anywhere close to being done with you yet."

Wade flipped them, shimmying Peter's pants and boxers off, reveling in the smooth feel of his skin. He bent to gently nip and nibble a the insides of Peter's thighs, making Peter squirm as he skipped over his dick. Wade suddenly reached towards the nightstand and somehow, through the mess, found a bottle, unopened. The sight of it made Peter squirm and his breath hitch. Wade saw Peter's discomfort and quickly kissed him, whispering "Don't worry, trust me Petey." Peter nodded slowly and watched with wide eyes as Wade opened the bottle and squirted a generous amount of the lube into his hand, working it a little to warm it up before he gently began teasing around Peter's hole. Peter slid his eyes closed at how good it felt, and Wade hadn't even done anything yet! His eyes snapped open as Wade inserted one finger, working it into Peter's tight hole gently. He waited for Peter to start moaning before adding a second finger, starting to scisssor he watched as Peter gasped and  shuddered at the alien but amazing feel of something moving inside of him. Wade continued, adding a third finger and a fourth before he was satisfied at the moaning and begging mess Peter had become. "Ohhhh Wade." Peter moaned and whimpered as Wade withdrew his fingers. Getting more lube from the bottle he slowly worked it around his dick, making sure he was well covered before pressing himself up against Peter's entrance.

Wade ducked down and sweetly kissed Peter, absorbing Peter's sounds of discomfort with his mouth as he slowly slid into him until he was hilted inside Peter's tight hole. He waited, gently kissing Peter until Peter hesitantly nodded his head, even then taking it slow even though it pained him, Wade slowly moved almost completely out of Peter before moving back inside, over and over Wade repeated his stroke, waiting until Peter had started moaning. And oh did he moan. As Wade started to pick up the pace Peter started sounding like a grade A porn star with the filthy noises that were coming out of his mouth. Wade moaned and lifted Peter's legs, hitting directly into Peter's prostate making him scream in pleasure. Peter was starting to arch his back and pant, "W...wade....I'm....clooooOOOOOse...." Peter moaned as Wade suddenly picked up the pace, slamming into Peter and hitting his prostate with every thrust as Peter came with a yell, painting his cum in thick stripes across Wade's chest. Peter continued to moan as Wade found his end, slamming into Peter and spilling himself within him.

Wade slowly  withdrew and collapsed beside Peter, wrapping his arms around him and spooning him as the younger man began to fall asleep. Wade whispered "I love you Peter" but the youth was already asleep, cuddling into Wade.

 


	4. A stay in day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter begins to rethink what's happened, until Wade distracts him that is. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just letting you guys know that this is a complete smut chapter. Nothing really important to the story line happens its just fluff and lots of smut. But also, I thank you guys so much for bookmarking, kudos-ing, commenting, and viewing! It means a lot to me that you all like this story so far so thank you ^.^ You guys are all awesome! Now, time for some more smut!!

Peter slowly woke, confused at first at the arms that hugged him tightly until he remembered. His face blushing scarlet he quietly extradited himself from Wade, somehow managing to not wake the merc up. He stumbled around Wade's apartment until he found the bathroom, conscious of the fact he was completely naked and barely able to walk. He somehow was able to climb into the shower, turning the water all the way to hot and shivering while he waited for the water to warm. He leaned against the wall wearily, letting the water course in streams over his body. Closing his eyes Peter quietly screamed in his mind, _What did I do....what do I want? What does Wade want?....Wade....He told me his first name.....christ....and I told him mine....what am I going to do? Can I trust him?_ Quietly, he started to become aware of things around him, like the fact that he was still wearing his mask, although it was pulled up to his nose. He glanced around, making sure Wade hadn't followed him into the shower and got out to lock the door. Feeling better now that there was no possibility of Wade walking in on him, he pulled off his mask, his hair flopping out and instantly becoming soaked by the water which was starting to steam up the small bathroom. He ran his fingers through his hair, washing away the sweat that coated his body like sugar. Finding a used bar of soap in the shower Peter fumbled for it and began washing himself, but as he touched his ass he winced and groaned in pain at the sore, inflamed muscles. Finishing up gingerly, he turned the shower off, leaving the bathroom in it's extremely foggy state. He tried to wring out his mask, achieving only at making it damp which he threw on over his wet hair. _Well this is going to be fun when I get home_ , he thought bitterly as he reached for the door and tip toed out of the bathroom, trying to find his clothes in the dark as he stumbled around. He banged his toe particularly hard against what may or may not have been a petrified taco and swore as he fell onto the bed, right on top of Wade. 

Wade blinked his eyes sleepily and seeing Peter sprawled across him swearing under his breath he smiled cutely and leaned over to kiss Peter, taken aback when Peter flinched slightly before allowing the kiss. Wade frowned as he pulled away, pulling Peter back to spoon with him. He smiled against Peter's neck and gently rubbed his hand against Peter's hip, feeling better since Peter wasn't flinching anymore, although he was still tense. He gently kissed behind Peter's ear, whispering, "Not too sore I hope baby boy." as he gently licked the shell of his ear. Peter shivered into Wade and decided to forget about the future, or what this means, and just give into the pleasures of the present. He turned slowly in Wade's arms, kissing him gently before moving on to kiss his neck and collar bone. "I'm not too sore, but you'll have to be gentle with me." Peter batted his eyes up at Wade teasingly.

Wade made a soft growling noise in his throat before turning peter to lie on his stomach, hovering over him as he kissed slowly down his spine, reveling in the feeling of Peter shivering at his kisses. Peter sat up for a second, his lips making a panicky, pouty shape. "Wade....don't we need...protection?" Wade kissed Peter and chuckled softly at how worried he was. "No baby boy. My healing factor doesn't allow me to get any nasty diseases, so I couldn't possibly give any to you. And well, you to me, again the whole healing factor thing." Peter was slightly comforted by this fact, again allowing his mind to go blank as Wade continued his kissing journey toward Peter's ass, when Peter suddenly sat up again. "Wade?"

"Yeah baby boy?"

"Stop calling me that." the hero growled as he pulled Wade in for a fierce kissing battle, tongues and teeth getting involved as they got rougher. Wade flipped Peter on top of him and grabbing his ass, pulled him down hard to grind their erections together, Peter giving off a strangled whimper at the feeling of his brutalized ass being grabbed. Wade immediately released his hold and instead slid his hands up to Peter's back, cuddling him briefly. "I'm sorry Petey. I forgot you'd still be sore."   
"It's okay Wade." Peter mumbled into Wade's neck, kissing him gently before sitting up with his hands on Wade's chest, gently grinding on top of him making them both moan. "Wade..." Peter moaned a few minutes of teasing later, "I...I want you to fuck me again....right now."

Wade looked up at him gently and kissed him, the kiss slowly turning into a tongue battle as wade grabbed the bottle of lube and started prepping Peter while they were still grinding. He had only gotten two fingers in when Peter broke the kiss, panting, his voice low and gravely "Wade. Fuck. Me. Now."

Wade needed no second prompting so he quickly rubbed some lube over himself, turning peter around so that they were back to front as he slowly slid into Peter's tight ass. "Ohh baby boy, you're tighter than last night...christ!" Wade moaned as he hilted himself in Peter. Peter only murmered incoherent sounds as Wade began to move in and out out of him, bouncing Peter on top of his dick with every thrust while gently stroking his dick. Faster and faster Wade thrusted until it had turned animalistic, Wade almost mindlessly slamming into Peter as they both approached their climaxes, Peter moaning and screaming as Wade hit his prostate again and again and again until Peter came with a howl his muscles contracting and his cum hitting the ceiling of Wade's bedroom as Wade became undone below him, cumming hard into Peter's ass as he stroked the last of Peter's cum out of him.  Peter collapsed on top of Wade, panting and moaning as Wade withdrew from him, turning peter around to cuddle him into his chest as he pulled the covers up over their naked bodies. Peter glanced sleepily at where his cum was still all over the ceiling. "Um....Wade? How are we gonna get that off of there?"

Wade glanced up too before shrugging, pulling Peter closer as he whispered "I don't really give a fuck about it Peter. Buuuuut who's in for staying in bed all day fucking?"

Peter grinned at the merc, kissing his neck softly. "Okay Wade. But first I need some sleep, and then maybe some food."

"Agreed, Petey pie. Agreed." And with that they both slipped into sleep, cuddling the morning away.


	5. The after erm....party?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST CHAPTER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating in a week you guys, but crazy life has just been getting crazier and I've had no time for writing *Shocked gasp* anyway, please enjoy this lovely angst chapter and leave a comment below! ^.^

Wade woke with a grumble, yawning and sluggishly stretching when he felt Peter next to him. Wade looked down at him gently, his heart feeling more full than it had since....well....ever. Peter actually liked him. He actually stayed with him, not only for a night, but another whole day and night. If Wade didn't have his healing factor he would probably be sore and bruised all over from how many times they went at it together. He chuckled softly at the thought before two certain someones decided that they had been quiet for too long. [Finally you're awake.] {yeah dumbass, Petey is cute but damn, how long can you guys keep at it?? What was that yesterday? 14 times????} [I agree, that was too much. Plus now you're hungry and what little you did actually have, that wasn't becoming sentient, in your fridge is now gone.] {And LOOK at the ceiling! That crap looks like a Jackson Pollock} [That is if Jackson Pollock used his boyfriend's cum] {Was he even into guys?} [I don't know, but it didn't have to make sense till you said something] "Guys! Will you shut up? Yes I'm hungry but I'll just go get something for us to eat! It'll be easy!" Wade interrupted as he gently maneuvered out of the bed to avoid waking Peter. He grabbed his oversized sweatshirt and pulled on a pair of baggy jeans, pulling his mask off as he exited his apartment and simultaneously pulling on his hood. And so Deadpool continued to the nearest Taco place to his house, muttering quietly to the boxes as they continued their earlier discussion.

Peter woke up softly, yawning cutely and burying his face into the pillow. "Mmmmm Wade, make me some pancakes. You owe me for how sore I am!" Peter playfully murmured, pausing when there was no response from the merc. He slowly sat up and turned around. He was alone. And the bed was cold so Wade hadn't just left a few moments ago. Peter slowly felt his happiness drain. Wade had abandoned him in his apartment. He had fucked him for an entire day, and then just....left? It didn't really seem like Wade, but then again, what did Peter know about the merc besides he was good at sex and covered in a lot of weird scars. Peter paused, wait, Deadpool has a healing factor. Why would he have such deep scars?......maybe they're in the process of healing? But that didn't make sense either, Peter had read a file which told of Deadpool being shot in the neck and then eating a taco a few hours later. Peter forced these musings from his mind as he returned to the present problem, Wade was gone. Peter slowly stood up and pulled on the bottom half of his suit. He walked around Deadpool's apartment looking for any sign or note of where the merc had gone. He was about to just go back to bed when he found the merc's phone. Curiosity overpowering his rules of observing other people's privacy as he flipped on the phone, waiting until it had powered up to start looking at Wade's texts. He found one from yesterday, read, from some number.

 **Deadpool, got a job for you if you want it. $50,000. Some science professor but it has to be done by 12pm tomorrow. Finish it and you'll be paid in the usual way.** -S

Peter couldn't believe it. He looked at the clock which read 10 am. That jackass had ditched Peter in his apartment to go and KILL someone!! He angrily flipped off the phone, throwing it on the bed. That Ass couldn't even wake Peter up to let him know he was leaving, or even leave a note. Instead he just ditched him to wait for god knows how long while he killed people! That went against every bone in Peter's heroic body. He knew he couldn't stay there waiting for Wade...no....Deadpool to get back to feed him lies. How could he trust him when he had done this?? Peter got dressed hurriedly, pulling his mask down over his mouth sharply as he leapt out of Deadpool's apartment and began to swing back toward his place. He needed a shower to get the thought of Deadpool (and the smell of sex) off himself.

Wade came back about an hour and a half since he had left the apartment, making it now 10:30. He burst open the door, having pulled his mask on in the hallway, with an armful of taco take out bags. "Honey! I'm Home! Did you miss me sleepy head? I'm sorry I was gone for so long! The taco place nearest here went out of business due to health reasons! Can you believe it? That place reminded me of here!" Deadpool called out to the now empty apartment. Wade slowly put the bags on the table and walked into the bedroom. Finding his phone thrown on the bed and not a piece of Peter in sight. His happy spirits slowly sank. Peter had left. His spidey had ditched him. But, maybe he had something important to do? Yeah that's it. Peter could have a normal job, a normal paycheck. Hell, he was 19. He might even be going to college! Wade had never been to college, but he had heard there were classes or something that you had to show up to? I don't know, something like that. "Yeah, that's what it was. Besides, I'll just meet him tonight on the roof." Wade murmured under his breath, turning to stuff a taco into his mouth, his happiness slowly returning. 


End file.
